


Short story chapter 509

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 509, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: From now on, Larcade is Over's twin brother.





	Short story chapter 509

\- Stop it, Larcade - said a boy behind Larcade. Larcade looked at him.

\- Oh, it’s you Over. What are you doing here? I thought that the Serena’s special squad had to remain in Alvarez.

\- I came alone. Stop your magic.

\- Or what? You’ll kill me?

\- I can’t do that.

\- Go home Over. This is none of your business.

\- It is.

 

Over just had to snap his fingers to stop Larcade’s magic.

 

\- What did you do?

\- Stop your magic.

\- How?

\- Oh, well… It’s none of your business.

 

Larcade used his magic against Over, but he wasn’t affected.

 

\- What is going on? Why my magic has no effect on you!?

\- I’m just… Not affected…

\- That’s not an explanation!

\- Your father has no feelings right now, but your mother… She’s suffering, because of you.

\- My mother? You know who is my mother? Is she alive?

\- You didn’t know? She was in a comma for a hundred years. She woke up recently. She couldn’t take care of us.

\- My mother is alive… Wait, you said us?

 

Over only smiled. He didn't need to answer Larcade’s question.

**Author's Note:**

> From now on, Larcade is Over's twin brother.


End file.
